The Long Road
by Tyroe
Summary: Venaeryss's brother is being held for ransom by a shadow-priest named Afreya and and the price for his freedom is one prison break for a known villain. In order do to that she must seek the help of an unlikely ally, someone who is neither for her cause or against it.
1. Thief!

This is a story about Draenai Shaman named Venaeryss;

She stood at six feet four inches, which was about a normal height for Draenai females and she was considered to be the most beautiful among her people. Her hair was black as night, her skin was the color of cobalt blue, her eyes were snow white and her smile would even seduce a succubus.

Venaeryss was in StormWind Keep's Trade district at the Auction House, listening to the shouts of buying or selling until she felt someone tap on her left shoulder.

She turned and saw her old friend Drustan SilverWind who was a night-elf warrior and stood just a little taller than she did; He nodded his head towards the door and started to walk with Venaeryss close behind him.

Venaeryss wrapped up in her cloak and said;

"Hello Dru, are you following me?

Drustan laughed and replied;"I'd be lying if I said no, actually I was sent back to gather some more recruits for the war against the Scourge in NorthRend and I just happened to be in town."

Venaeryss smiled and replied;

"It's good to see you again old friend, let's go over to the Inn. it's cold out here."

Drustan extended his right arm and said;

"Cold? No! This weather is warm compared to being in NorthRend. Come, first rounds on me."

Venaeryss and Drustan walked across the cobblestone street to the Inn and made their way to the bar.

As they walked, a cloaked figure stood up from the table and bumped into Venaeryss saying;

"Forgive me madame,"

Venaeryss just nodded and replied;

"No harm done friend,"

A few hours had past since Venaeryss and Drustan had arrived at the Inn, Drustan finished his ale and put a few gold pieces on the table, Venaeryss went to follow suit and pay but as she reached for her satchel of gold, it was gone.

Venaeryss stood up and said;

"My satchel is gone, I had it on me earlier."

Drustan just shrugged and replied;

"Don't worry about it, I got it"

"That's not the point Dru, wait...That person in the cloak must of have taken it!"

Said Venaeryss as she put on her cloak and fastened it, She walked around the table and kissed Drustan on the cheek and said;

"I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Let me come with you, we can cover twice the ground."

Drustan replied. Venaeryss smiled and said;

"I'm faster on my own, but thank you Dru."

She shifted into her Ghostwolf form and was on the trail of the pick-pocket.

Venaeryss gave a howl and took off running through StormWind and eventually came to the outskirts of GoldShire Village and started sniffing around again.

The trail led her down by the river between DuskWood and Elwynn forest, She shifted back into her normal self and looked around, thinking that the trail had gone cold but little did she know that the hooded robber was watching her from high in the trees and was patiently waiting for her to come into range like a panther stalking its prey and sprang the trap.

The hooded figure leaped down from their perch, bringing Venaeryss down with them as they landed to the ground, Venaeryss stood up quickly and got a few lightning bolts off and released her totems but was surprised at how quickly her attacker dodged every blow and ripped her totems from the ground like a hurricane.

The hooded figure dodged another lightning bolt just in time, singeing the few loose threads as it flew by, Venaeryss swung with her left hand only to caught by the wrist and pulled to the ground again, the hooded figure kept her left hand pinned with surprising force while her right hand was pinned under the hooded figure's boot and the other leg buried in her chest.

The hooded figure quickly pulled out a kriss-knife and pinned it against Venaeryss's throat.

Venaeryss ceased to free herself from her attacker and said;

"First you steal my satchel, then my life? Just get it over with, I do not fear death."

The hooded figure replied;

"I do not want your life shaman, nor your gold for that matter. I need you alive,"

The hooded figure put their knife away and snapped their fingers as a small pop echoed for a fraction of a second and let the shaman get up,

"What do you want then? if not my gold or my life?"

Venaeryss replied as she started to rub her wrists to ease the pain from being pinned down,

The hooded figure removed her hood to reveal an undead woman.

"You are forsaken, I should kill you where you stand thief!"

Said Venaeryss with such a rage in her voice that she could cause a storm in the heavens if she so wished it, she went to attack but nothing happened.

"I always thought you draenai were blind as a bat on a sunny day."

The undead woman replied with a smirk and continued;

"Don't worry about your powers, i temporarily silenced you and they will return after I am long gone."

Venaeryss glared at the undead's insult and replied with some heat in her tone;

"Who are you? you bag of bones."

The undead woman threw her right arm forward with an open palm, just a few inches short of Venaeryss's face, making her cringe with pain and fall to her knees.

"Do not test my patience draenai! My name is Afreya, I am a shadow-priest."

Afreya snapped her fingers to end her victims suffering and spoke again;

"I have something that belongs to you,"

Afreya made a purple haze appear in her right hand and said;

"look within the haze"

Venaeryss carefully inched closer to get a better look and kept an eye on this so called "Afreya"

She looked closely and put her hands to her lips as she gasped to the sight of another draenai, shackled to the wall and beaten like an animal,

It was her brother, Therikk.

Afreya spoke again;

"You dare not refuse me Draenai!"

Venaeryss looked up to Afreya and replied as a tear escaped her eyes;

"What do you want from me?"

Afreya made the haze in her hands disappear, keeping her eyes locked with the draenai who was still on her knees and said;

"there's a piece of parchment in your satchel."

Afreya reached behind her and pulled out a dark blue leather satchel that was obviously bulging from its contents and dropped it in Venaeryss's lap and spoke once more;

"Do not fail me Shaman! your brother's life depends on it!"

Afreya raised her hood and was gone within a puff of black smoke.

Venaeryss began to weep as the skies went from dusk to dark, Thunder and Lightning began to dance in the heavens at her grief.


	2. Wild Goose Chase

Venaeryss dried the tears from her eyes and opened up her satchel, finding the small scroll that the shadow priest had mentioned and read;

"Blood for Blood,

My son Nathien is being held prisoner in Darnassus. Bring him to me at the border of GhostLands and the Eastern Plaguelands."

Venaeryss crushed the scroll within her hands as lightning began to dance along her fingers, setting the scroll ablaze and then released the ashes from her hand,

She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her leather armor from the scuffle and vowed revenge on Afreya.

Venaeryss pulled a small violet stone from her pocket, put the stone to her lips and with a whisper, summoned her blue war-elekk Brutus, riding back to StormWind Keep she pondered as to why Afreya had chosen her.

 _"Afreya, the name does not sound familiar but why me?"_

Venaeryss rode through StormWind Keep, making her way to the mages quarter for a portal to the City in the Sky; Dalaran.

Venaeryss thought to herself as the magi of StormWind prepared a portal.

 _"If I'm going to break a member of the Horde out of prison, I need the best."_

She stepped through the portal with a slight pop to her appearance and in her ears.

* * *

ShadowClaw;

ShadowClaw was a rogue turned mercenary after serving in the third war, realizing there was better gold to be made in being a blade-for-hire then a loyal follower of the Horde but this was only a fraction of the truth.

Venaeryss had heard of ShadowClaw's skills through whispers and word of mouth but would soon find out for herself but only one obstacle was in the way before carrying out this mission; where to find this elusive blade-for-hire?

Venaeryss made her way through Dalaran to a local Inn and went to sit at the bar.

"Innkeeper!"

She said loudly, the innkeeper turned his head to the right of the bar and saw the Draenai shaman with her hand in the air. The Innkeeper turned back to his other customers with a smile saying he'd be right back and walked over to the shaman.

"What'll it be gorgeous? Ale? Mead? Pick your poison."

Said the Innkeeper with a smile and a wink to Venaeryss as he reached under the counter for a glass and waited for the draenai to make up her mind to his question, Venaeryss released a sigh and replied;

"Just some SpringWater will be fine; I am in no mood for spirits today."

"Kind of funny hearing a shaman say she's in no mood for spirits" the Innkeeper replied with a smile, obviously trying to make a joke but Venaeryss was not amused as he was releasing a small chuckle and turned to his left this time and reached for a tall violet-colored jar off of the shelf. He pulled the cork free and tossed in a few small chunks of ice into the shaman's glass then poured her water as she requested.

Venaeryss leaned forward, hovering over her glass slightly, waving two of her finger to the Innkeeper to come closer and said softly;

"I'm looking for someone, a rogue..."

The Innkeeper spoke before Venaeryss could finish her sentience saying;

"What? You want someone out of your way? Plenty of Rogues come through my inn everyday and..."

Venaeryss slammed her fist on the counter to break the Innkeepers concentration, speaking again with some heat in her voice;

"I'm looking for specific rogue who turned mercenary, goes by the name of ShadowClaw."

the Innkeepers eyes widened slightly and looked around quickly to see if anyone else heard the shaman say the infamously elusive rogue's name but was relieved when no one-else heard her, he lifted his hand to notion for a moment took a few steps down the bar to his partner who was talking up an Tauren who was a little more then hammered and whispered;

"Watch the front for a moment, something's come up."

The bartender gave an inquisitive look to the Innkeeper and just nodded, The Innkeeper turned back to Venaeryss and waved for her to come in the back room behind the counter. Venaeryss took another drink and stood up quickly to follow the Innkeeper.

"Please, have a seat."

Said the Innkeeper as he moved some crates around, turning them into chairs for the himself and Venaeryss, the Innkeeper ran his fingers through his raven black hair and spoke again;

"Enlighten me if you will, why do you want to find ShadowClaw? I have a friend who can get in touch with ShadowClaw for you."

Venaeryss sighed heavily and replied;

"Who is this so called friend? Are they..."

The Innkeeper put a finger to his lips to hush the shaman and looked behind him to the door to see if anyone was eavesdropping and seeing that it was all clear, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled a piece of torn parchment and held it out for Venaeryss to take.

She reached over, took the parchment from the Innkeeper and was about to unfold it but the InnKeeper stopped her by reaching over and spoke softly;

"Wait till you are out of the Inn and then go see Hazelwrench, she's a Goblin engineer. Show her this piece of paper and she'll know what to do."

Venaeryss narrowed her eyes in annoyance to the Innkeeper for cutting her off mid-sentence but kept her mouth closed, the Innkeeper stood up and said;

"You should go out first, don't want to rouse suspicion, I'll be right behind you."

Venaeryss stood up and walked out of the backroom, flipped a gold piece to the innkeeper and walked out as if nothing happened at all. When she was outside, she slowly strolled through Dalaran and looked at the piece of parchment in her left hand and was starting to get a little curious as to why or what made the Innkeeper so nervous or scared when she asked about ShadowClaw.


	3. The Violet City

Venaeryss walked around Dalaran and thought to herself;

" _Dalaran; the Violet city,_

 _this place is still so beautiful and radiant after all these years."_

Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone call her name;

"Venaeryss!"

She looked around but couldn't see anyone, she scratched her head in bewilderment and kept walking,

"Venaeryss Elaeryn!"

" _There it is again!_ _Must have been something in the spring water from the Inn,"_

Venaeryss thought to herself until she felt a small pebble hit her head.

"Ouch!"

Venaeryss said rubbing her head as she looked up to where the pebble came from and saw her old comrade Nadira OverSpark standing a ledge,

Venaeryss waved to Nadira who was a gnome mage and a powerful one at that.

Nadira jumped from her ledge began to glide down and once her feet touch the ground, she rushed Venaeryss for an embrace with a big grin of excitement on her face. Venaeryss knelt down to hug Nadira and said;

"Greetings my little friend, I did not expect to see you here."

Nadira released Venaeryss from their embrace and replied;

"Nor I to see you"

Nadira took a step back, clicked her heels together with a salute and said;

"Sergeant Nadira OverSpark, reporting for duty Colonel!"

Venaeryss began to laugh hysterically as she clicked her hooves together and returned the salute replying;

"At ease Sergeant,"

Nadira began to laugh just as hard, grabbing her sides.

Venaeryss and Nadira served together during the OutLand campaign against the Burning Legion invasion. Venaeryss was in charge of a Commando unit with Nadira and five others from the Alliance, every mission was a success with no casualties.

Nadira took a few deep breaths to gather her composer and said;

"Now, what brings you to Dalaran?"

Venaeryss walked over to a grassy patch of ground and waved to Nadira to come sit with her and replied;

"I've been looking for a Rogue named ShadowClaw. But in order for me to find this blade-for-hire; I have to find a goblin HazelWrench."

Nadira tilted her head to lift with a slight confused look on her face and said;

"Wow, sounds like you're in quite the jam but lucky for you; I know HazelWrench quite well. She's the only one that does work on my Mechanostrider to when it breaks down."

Venaeryss gave a sigh of relief and replied;

"Can you take me to her?"

"Sure thing Colonel,"

Said Nadira as she clapped her hands together, said something under her breath and POOF! a flying carpet appeared out of thin air, Nadira jumped on and said;

"Hop on,"

Venaeryss was a little hesitant at first but she trusted Nadira, she stood up and stepped onto the flying carpet as they took off, they flew for a few moments over Dalaran, before coming in for a landing, Venaeryss said raising her voice;

"Nadira, I have something to tell you, from one soldier to another."

Nadira brought her flying Carpet down just outside of the Engineer's building and replied;

"What is it?"

Venaeryss walked off of the flying carpet and was relieved to feel solid ground beneath her hooves again and said;

"My brother is being held ransom; He's the only family that I have left since our parents died."

"Who has Therikk?"

Nadira Replied as she wrapped her arms around Venaeryss's leg since she only came just barely above the Draenai's knee. Venaeryss reached down and softly stroked Nadira's soft green hair and said;

"A forsaken shadow-priest named Afreya."

"What does she want for Therikk's freedom?" Nadira replied, this time looking up at Venaeryss.

Venaeryss wiped away a tear from her eyes as she knelled down to whisper her answer;

"I have to break her son out of prison, he's being held in Darnassus. I bring her son, i get my brother back."

Nadira's eyes widened in shock and replied softly;

"That's treason! what if you get caught?"

Venaeryss hung her head in shame and said;

"I have no other choice, if I don't..."

Nadira felt a fire of anger stirring within her towards this Afreya for causing such pain to her friend and comrade; she gently placed her hand beneath Venaeryss's chin to look her in the eye and replied;

"You can do this Venaeryss. Come on, let's go see HazelWrench."

Venaeryss smiled and simply mouthed the words "Thank you" to Nadira as she stood up to full height again and followed Nadira into "Wrench & Co"

Nadira wore a smile and waved to some of the other gnomes and goblins that had passed by them as they walked through the rather large workshop. Venaeryss never had the knack for engineering but was fascinated by it, she was looking around till she nearly jumped out of her skin being startled by Nadira shouting;

"HAZEL!"

"WHAT!"

HazelWrench replied as she looked up from welding on a shredder unit's shoulder joint and saw Nadira at the door. HazelWrench strapped on a leather belt to her waist and released a shrill whistle to one of the gnomes to bring her down from the Shredder unit.

Once Hazel was safely on the ground, she took off the leather belt and her welder's mask, pulling out a once white rag from her back-pocket to wipe the grease off of her hands and waved to Nadira to come into the office.

"Good to see ya again Naddy" said HazelWrench, as she shook Nadira's hand and gave a glance to the draenai behind her.

"Always a pleasure Hazel, this my friend Venaeryss, She and I go way back."

HazelWrench took a step forward and extended her hand to Venaeryss and said with a smile;

"Any friend of Naddy's is a friend of mine, What can I do for you two today?"

Venaeryss shook her hand and nodded her appreciation.

HazelWrench took a seat behind her desk and waved her hand to others to take a seat, Venaeryss was the first speak;

"I have a piece of parchment that I am supposed to give to you, concerning someone named ShadowClaw"

HazelWrench gave a cautious look and leaned on her desk, extending her right hand and replied;

"May I?"

"Certainly" Said Venaeryss as she reached into the pocket on her left hip, handing over the piece of parchement. HazelWrench took the piece of paper, opened it up and simply replied;

"Aw shit."


	4. Infamous

HazelWrench read the note again;

" _Silent death strikes from the Shadows."_

HazelWrench folded up the note and stuffed it in the right-side pocket of her leather-overalls and said;

"Myself and the Innkeeper are the only two who know where ShadowClaw is hidden, come on"

HazelWrench hopped off of her chair, walked around her desk and waved for Venaeryss and Nadira to follow her again. She walked out of her office to the main floor and yelled;

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap! Hey Fizz, bring some of those honey-cakes from the bakery two blocks down from here tomorrow!" The gnome named Fizz gave HazelWrench a thumbs up as he walked out."

Once everyone was gone for the night, HazelWrench took off her necklace which was nothing fancy but a leather-string but attached to that string was something different entirely. A small stone that was red as fire and so bright that it almost seemed to glow in Hazel's hands.

"Wait here."

Said HazelWrench as she walked over to the back wall and went down on one knee, slowly running her fingers along the wall, mumbling to herself;

"Where's that damn spot, I know it's here...Ah Ha!"

She pushed the small red stone into the slot, turning gears of cogs began to echo throughout the shop. A stone slab dropped down less than an inch and slid back under the neighboring stone to the left of where of HazelWrench was kneeling, She waved over to the others as she jumped into the opening.

Venaeryss and Nadira ran over to HazelWrench just in time to see her pull out a small chest that was hidden beneath the stone. Venaeryss took a knee and extended her hand as did Nadira to help HazelWrench get out of the small opening;

"Thank you,"

Said HazelWrench as she opened the chest and pulled out a map speaking again;

"This map has the exact location of where ShadowClaw tends to go after a contract is finish, but ShadowClaw's services come at a very high price."

"I will pay whatever price ShadowClaw demands, my blood depends on it."

Venaeryss replied as she continued to read the map that HazeWrench had given her, Nadira leaned over to look at the map as well and said;

"Wait a second...this map saying that this ShadowClaw person is just outside of SouthShore, that's horde territory now."

HazelWrench just shrugged and replied;

"That's where ShadowClaw goes, no one to bother or be bothered by."

Venaeryss stood up and said;

"I have to go there and find this ShadowClaw, horde or no horde!"

"You're either brave or stupid, but you got guts kid I'll give ya that."

Said HazelWrench as she closed up the small chest and put the shop back to the way it was before all of the commotion.

"Hey! Watch your tone Hazel, Venaeryss is doing this because her brother is being held for ransom...opps"

Nadira said before covering her mouth and looking up to Venaeryss with apologetic eyes, Venaeryss looked down on Nadira with a " _way to go!"_ look.

"Hey, that's none of my business. Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to go home and see my cat sprocket."

HazelWrench replied making her way to the door now with Nadira and Venaeryss on right behind her, Venaeryss and Nadira walked out first so HazelWrench could lock up. Venaeryss gave a bow in gratitude and said;

"Thank you HazelWrench, I owe you one."

"Yeah yeah, go get your brother."

HazelWrench replied with a smile looking up to Venaeryss then turning to Nadira;

"Always a pleasure Naddy, don't be a stranger yeah?"

Nadira gave HazelWrench a hug and said;

"You too Hazel,"

HazelWrench walked over to her Trike, mounted up and was gone.

Now that Venaeryss and Nadira were alone and the it was already starting to get dark,

"I should go back to the Inn and get a room for the night,"

Said Venaeryss with a yawn and stretching her arms.

"Psh, none sense! You can come back to my place for the night. Being a powerful mage and an understudy to Jaina Proudmore has it's perks, come on."

Replied Nadira as she made the flying-carpet appear again.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose." Said Venaeryss while stepping onto the flying-carpet, Nadira just gave a smile and replied;

"I'm absolutely positive, I may be a gnome but my place is definitely enough for two. Plus I can make things bigger if need be."

"Hold on!" shouted Nadira as they took off into the night sky of Dalaran.

A few moments later, they arrived at Nadira's place and Venearyss gave a whistle and said;

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

"I never kid when it comes to the comforts of home, I'll give a tour."

Nadira took Venaeryss through her house, showing her where everything was but as they were walking; Venaeryss noticed something.

Venaeryss turned to the right and went into what must have been the study and said;

"Nadira, what tomes are these? I've never seen them before."

"ah, those are my pride and joy. These old spell tomes have been passed down through ages from one ArchMage to another."

Nadira replied, looking over all of the old tomes with a great smile on her face. She turned on her heel and said softly;

"Bedroom is this way, give me a moment to clean it up"

Venaeryss just nodded to Nadira, not looking away from the book that she was devouring with her eyes till a rather loud bang broke her concentration.

"Nadira!"

Venaeryss shouted as she took off running towards the bedroom, slammed open the door only to find that nothing had happened except that the bed was bigger then it's original size and that the room was spotless. Venaeryss leaned against the door post with one hand over her heart trying to calm down and said;

"Don't scare me like that!"

Nadira laughed at Venaeryss and replied;

"Your face was priceless!"

Nadira slipped out of her robes like water and put on her nightgown saying;

"You can sleep in here with me tonight; We'll continue the search for ShadowClaw in the morning."

Venaeryss simply nodded to Nadira's offer and started to take off her armor.

Venaeryss took out the bun to let her hair flow freely, followed by undoing the clasps on her chest piece and gently setting it by the bed. She took off her black undershirt to reveal a sky blue colored bra that stood out against her darker blue skin, she sat on the bed to undo her leg wraps then stood up again with her back still to Nadira as she slid the rest of her legging off to reveal her panties that were specifically designed for draenai females and were the same color as her bra, sky blue.

Venaeryss sat back down on the bed and started to get comfortable as she caught Nadira out of the corner of her eye and said;

"Were you watching me undress?"

Nadira turned back quickly, her face bright red with being caught in the act and replied;

"No I wasn't! Goodnight."


	5. Death from the shadows!

Venaeryss awoke the next morning to the feeling of warm sunlight on her skin as she began to rub the sleep away from her eyes.

She sat up in bed and started to yawn and stretch when the smell of breakfast enticed her nostrils;

" _One of the many reasons why I kept you around Nadira,"_

Venaeryss thought to herself with a smile as she got out of bed, putting her undershirt and leggings on; feeling not quite ready to throw on her armor. She made her way to the dining room, looking over into the kitchen and seeing Nadira busy with cooking in her Violet robe.

"Good morning," Said Venaeryss making her way now into the kitchen.

"Good morning Venaeryss,"

Nadira replied with a smile, levitating two individual trays of piping hot eggs and bacon over to the table, Venaeryss went to help but Nadira just shooed her towards the table saying;

"You have a long journey ahead of you my old friend, you need a hearty breakfast."

Venaeryss made herself comfortable at the table and replied;

"Yes I do, but I thought you were coming with me?"

"I had every intention of accompanying you to find this infamous ShadowClaw but I've been called away by the council of Magi, The Alliance is pushing towards Ice-Crown and being Jaina's Apprentice means I must answer the call."

Said Nadira, taking a drink from her honey-mint tea with a hint of sadness in her voice,

"I understand, and here I was looking forward to sharing an adventure with you.

Venaeryss replied, reaching over to give Nadira a hug,

Nadira returned the hug to her old Colonel and comrade in arms saying;

"As was I but don't fret, I have a parting gift for you."

Nadira got down from her chair and walked over to a small shelf covered with odds and ends, taking a pale white pearl off from it's pedestal and said as she walked back to the table;

"This pearl has been passed down through generations in my family, I'd like for you to have it."

Venaeryss hesitated at first replying;

"it's beautiful, but I can't accept this. "

"Of course you can,"

Said Nadira while placing the pearl in Venaeryss's hands. Venaeryss looked at the pearl within her hands and noticed that it started to glow faintly; she looked back to Nadira and said;

"Why is your...my pearl glowing?"

Nadira got back onto her chair replying;

"Because I enchanted it, when you put that pearl to your lips and whisper "Infaerum Totoriem" it will telelport you to HillsBrad. Right at the base of the Alterac Mountains, I'd recommend that you go down the shoreline to find this ShadowClaw and avoid SouthShore at all costs."

Venaeryss nodded to Nadira's advice, listening closely and never breaking eye-contact then stood up from the dining-table to go get ready. Nadira followed suit and got up as well,

Once they were both ready; Nadira clapped her hands together once, making everything from breakfast vanish into thin air in a quick puff of smoke. Nadira then looked up to Venaeryss saying;

"Remember! Ifaerum Totoriem"

Venaeryss mumbled the words to herself a few time till she finally got it memorized and replied;

"I got it,"

Venaeryss went down on one knee to hug Nadira one last time before they parted, they looked at each other with a smile then she said;

"Stay safe, come back alive Sarge."

"Aye aye Colonel! Make me one promise."

Nadira replied while giving Venaeryss one more hug,

"Name it." Venaeryss whispered,

"Take care of yourself out there, don't loose my pearl."

Nadira said as they broke apart from their embrace, Venaeryss gave her a sly look to Nadira and replied;

"Technically that's two promises, but I promise."

Venaeryss stood up, clicked her hooves together with a salute while looking down at Nadira.

Nadira returned the salute to her former Colonel and said;

"Good Health, Long Life."

"Also with you Sergeant,"

Venaeryss replied, she put the pearl to her lips and whispered;

 _"Infaerum Totoriem"_

Venaeryss vanished in a blaze of white fire from Nadira's sight as she whispered;

"Come back to me."

* * *

Venaeryss appeared out of thin air, right where Nadira said she would; at the base of the Alterac Mountains. She took a few second to gather herself, she hated travling by portal or any form that didn't involve a mount, always made her feel lightheaded like she had one to many drinks.

Once she was back to feeling normal, she pulled the map from HazelWrench out of her pocket to see which way it was to the hideout of this infamous ShadowClaw. She studied it carefully before putting it away, the pearl was still in her right hand as she looked it with a smile on her face and said;

"Nadira; you magnificent little gnome,"

She kissed the pearl before putting it away in a safe place and started to make her way towards to the shore, when she came to the waterfront; she bestowed Water-Walk onto herself, turned into her ghostwolf form and began to run across the water heading east. Everything seemed just fine but little did she know that there were lurking eyes watching her every step from the depths, in one swift motion; a naga hunter came charging up beneath her, hitting her right in the stomach making her fly a few inches in the air before crashing down into the water.

She shifted back into her normal form, drawing her fist weapons to combat her attacker. Venaeryss managed to dodge the swings from the Naga's trident backhanding it away as she swung with her right, catching him right beneath his ribcage as he released a gurgled cry of agony. She swam back to shore for air but didn't notice the Naga sea-witch coming up on her right flank until it was too late.

The naga sea-witch released a barbed arrow, catching Venaeryss in her right shoulder, making it go limp instantly,

"Come my brothers and sisters, we shall eat well tonight!"

The naga sea-witch yelled before getting electrocuted, getting a bolt of lightning right in between her eyes; making her head explode into a bloody mess.

Venaeryss saw the other naga coming to finish her off, being outnumbered 3 to 1 she thought to herself;

" _I cannot pass into the next life, not yet!"_

Venaeryss threw down her totems to distract her enemies as she tried to escape; she felt a quick sting to the back of her neck while running and completely tripped over a large root sticking out of the ground. She reached back, pulling a small dart out of her neck and started to feel disoriented; she tried to fend off the other incoming naga with her lightning bolts but missed entirely.

A rather large naga slithered up, grabbing Venaeryss by the hair and hissed;

"I will wear your bones for a trophy."

He put a dagger to her throat and saw fear in her eyes. A shrill whistle caught the naga off guard, catching three arrows instead, one threw his neck, one through each shoulder. The naga dropped his knife instantly and reached for his throat as green blood started flow furiously, making Venaeryss's flinch at the sudden splatter of blood onto her face. She saw a slender figure in black leap over her before her vision went dark.

The last words she heard before completely passing out was;

"Hold on!"


End file.
